Dulce Capuccino
by Ambar Mellark
Summary: [...] Era su tono habitual de voz, Murasakibara podía jurarlo, pero para Kōki tenía un tono más sensual, uno que era más embriagante que el de su propia pareja. Tragó en seco por la mirada cargada de erotismo de parte del más alto. El de hebras lilas pasó uno de sus dedos desde su mejilla hasta el borde de su cadera, causando en Kōki un estremecimiento instantáneo. [...]


Finales de la Winter Cup.

Seirin quedó con gran esfuerzo cómo ganador de esa temporada. Los estudiantes no podían sentirse más orgullosos de sí mismos, habían dado todo su empeño sólo para cargar aquella enorme copa, aun si eso costara romper las ilusiones de otras personas. Sin duda, para Kuroko el vencer a los de la Generación de milagros fue un verdadero logro. ¿Cuánto espero por ver de nuevo a los mismos chicos de Teiko que conoció antes? Kagami insistía que no eran los de secundaria, sino, una mezcla perfecta entre el pasado y el presente. Celebraron en la cancha durante un tiempo prudente, felicitándose unos a los otros, haciendo lo mismo con los equipos contrarios, en especial Rakuzan. Era un dilema para Akashi esa situación. Por un lado estaba más que contento en que el instituto de su novio ganara ante Rakuzan por segunda ocasión. La sonrisa que Furihata mostraba era única, inigualable, pero él se sentía insuficiente. ¿Qué fue lo incorrecto en todo su proceso? ¿Acaso no fue el mejor capitán? No supero sus expectativas. Sin embargo, Kōki lo hizo. Agradeció internamente el acto del mayor de ponerle una toalla sobre su cabeza y darle palabras de ánimo, acompañadas de un suave y cariñoso beso. Akashi daría cualquier cosa por su chihuahua y sabía que él haría lo mismo por su león.

Lo acompañó hasta los vestuarios, siempre tomando con fuerza su mano e ignorando las miradas de los extraños. Siempre era así, el que los miraran cómo bichos raros mientras compartían momentos privados se hizo rutina, una que ya aprendieron a ignorar. Escuchaba si soltar palabra alguna la charla que mantenían los chicos de Seirin y su entrenador, que venía acompañado de su ex manager de secundaria. ¿Cuándo es que ellos dos comenzaron una relación? Todavía no lo anunciaban, pero por las miradas que se compartían junto la confianza que se tenían era más que suficiente para confirmar su cercanía. Además de que la forma en que Momoi miraba a Aida y este se sonrojaba era la misma que le sucedía a él con Kōki. Se despidió con un beso en los labios ajenos y dejó que el castaño se vistiera. Desafortunadamente, tenía unos asuntos que arreglar en la empresa que no seguiría el resto del día con su pareja.

Y claro que Kōki se sentía feliz. Lo que su equipo anheló durante mucho tiempo se logró. Dejando a un lado su vergonzosa escena con el pelirrojo, que fue gracias a la mirada provocativa que este le lanzaba, podía categorizar ese día cómo uno de sus mejores. Contribuyó en la plática que se formó en las duchas y por consiguiente en los casilleros. Casi le da un infarto cuando Riku dio el anuncio de su relación con el manager de Tōō, aunque si lo pensaba bien, eran una pareja perfecta. Cada quien con sus diferencias pero se complementaban de una manera especial. Con todos listos para irse y el aún sin cambiarse, se despidió momentáneamente de sus compañeros quedándose a solas en la habitación. Asegurando que la puerta estuviera cerrada (Cosa que por un defecto de la perilla no podía asegurarse con llave), vagó por cada rincón buscando alguna persona que se hubiera quedado. ¿Hace cuántos días que Akashi no le tocaba? Entendía bastante bien la situación que el menor pasaba en el trabajo, y con ello los deberes escolares y sus clases extras, pero quería un tiempo para él. Uno dónde al menos llegaran a un faje. Suspiró y se acercó a su bolso sacando de una botella de lubricante y, por más obsceno que se viera, un vibrador con tamaño similar al de un miembro masculino. Demonios, lo que iba a hacer era lo más extremo que haría en su vida, pero con los ojos fogosos de Akashi en pleno partido no podía aguantarse.

Hizo caer la toalla de su cintura al suelo y se recostó sobre la banca en medio de los casilleros, comenzó a acariciar su cuello bajando lentamente hasta su abdomen, dónde subió a cerca de sus pezones pasando la yema de sus dedos por el límite de la piel rosa. El imaginar que esas caricias eran provocadas por su amante, la calentura subía y su mano se paseaba con más libertad sobre el cuerpo propio, aventurándose a introducir tres dedos a su boca y simular succiones, saboreándose el miembro del emperador.

El equipo de Kuroko venció al de su ex capitán por segunda vez. Murasakibara seguía en cierta manera sorprendido por las capacidades del chico sombra. Ni el, en sus mejores momentos de baloncesto, pudo superar por un cincuenta por ciento a Akashi. Aunque tengamos en claro que al as de Yosen no le agradaba aquel deporte, o eso era lo que decía él pues el entrar a la zona requiere amar el baloncesto. El edificio dónde se desarrollaba la Winter Cup era, sin duda, uno hermoso. Tan espacioso y con una estructura única en Japón, pero lo que Murasakibara odiaba de construcciones tan grandes y difíciles cómo esas era que te podías perder fácilmente, y ahora él lo estaba. Había escuchado a Himuro ordenarle que por nada del mundo se separara de él, pero con la falta de maibus y la presencia de un titán come golosinas aquello era inevitable. Seguía caminando por los pasillos cuando escuchó un sonido provenir de uno de los tantos vestidores. Cuándo se detuvo a escuchar mejor, pudo jurar que ese extraño sonido era más bien un gemido y que el epicentro era los vestidores de Seirin. A Atsushi se le podía conocer cómo un joven con alma de niño inocente y curioso, hecho que se hacía presente en ese momento cuando, por curiosidad, abrió la puerta y entró poco después.

Su mandíbula hubiera caído al suelo si de un dibujo animado se tratara. Su vista se deleitaba con la escena más erótica que habría visto en toda su vida. La barrera de Yosen no se consideraba heterosexual, puesto que desarrolló cierta atracción por el joven pelinegro que siempre lo acompañaba. Ahora lo tenía claro. Si bien sabía que se trataba del novio del Oh-Gran-Akashi-Sama, un calor inconfundible recorrió su cuerpo haciendo más énfasis en su zona baja cuando vio al pequeño chihuahua sonrojado, con minúsculas perlas de sudor en su cuerpo, completamente desnudo y auto complaciéndose, además de que su expresión de vergüenza lo convertía en un plato más interesante por comer. Ignoró el grito a su nombre y sin despegar su lujuriosa vista se acercó a él, tomando el vibrador entre sus manos para tirarlo a algún lado y abrir sus piernas (Que por la sorpresa el castaño las había cerrado) acomodándose entre ellas.

— Furicchin~ ¿Estás haciendo cosas malas?

Era su tono habitual de voz, Murasakibara podía jurarlo, pero para Kōki tenía un tono más sensual, uno que era más embriagante que el de su propia pareja. Tragó en seco por la mirada cargada de erotismo de parte del más alto. El de hebras lilas pasó uno de sus dedos desde su mejilla hasta el borde de su cadera, causando en Kōki un estremecimiento instantáneo.

— M-Murasakibara... ¿Q-Que estas h-haciendo?

Frunció sus labios intentando callar un jadeo al sentir ahora dos dedos pasearse por el mismo lugar e intentó alejar al contrario en vano, el chico tenía más peso que él mismo y sería imposible separarlo. Atsushi se acercó al oído del menor lamiendo lentamente su lóbulo para después morderlo, causando en él soltar un leve gemido. Los ojos del pívot brillaron y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios.

— Quiero probarte, Furicchin. Luces delicioso.

El susurro chocó en su oído. Ahora Kōki se jugaba un dilema enorme. Estaba tan caliente en ese momento y Murasakibara solo conseguía aumentar más su temperatura pero no quería serle infiel a Akashi. Era una de las personas que más amaba en el mundo y el hacerle eso sería un golpe demasiado bajo para él. Y mientras más lo pensaba su erección tomaba más fuerza al imaginarse siendo descubierto. Era un juego sucio pero interesante. Y si Akashi no se enteraba, todo estaría bien. Dejó de apretar sus piernas y las abrió dándole más paso al mayor, quien sonrió victorioso al sentirse aceptado. Comenzó a lamer la extensión de su cuello dejando leve mordidas en el complaciéndose por los jadeos que Kōki soltaba y cómo movía inconsciente sus caderas restregando su miembro erecto con el que apenas despertaba. Atsushi acarició con toda su mano el trabajado abdomen mientras bajaba por su pecho y lamía cerca de los botones rosas del castaño, cuales jadeos aumentaban su frecuencia. Capturó un pezón en su boca lamiéndolo dentro de esta y presionando lentamente, el castaño mordió su dedo índice y con su otra mano tomó el borde de la banca.

— ¡Ahh!~

Se escuchó el gemido por parte suyo cuando su pezón fue mordido, el pívot se separó y le sonrió socarronamente antes de tomar con una mano el ignorado miembro, subiendo y bajando si dejar de verle a los ojos. Furihata se revolvió ansioso disfrutando la fricción que el as de Yosen le brindaba.

— Furicchin~

Nombró con voz gruesa antes de acercar sus labios a los ajenos sin dejar de atender la erección. El castaño gemía entre besos, cosa que el más alto aprovecho para introducir su lengua y jugar con la contraria en un beso húmedo. El número doce se aferró del uniforme lila con ambas manos separando el beso para ocultar su rostro en él y que Murasakibara aprovechara para sentarse en la banca y acomodar al más bajo en su regazo. Volvió con su cuello, dejando marcas rojas que luego se volverían moradas y aumento el ritmo de su mano sintiendo ya el líquido pre seminal del más bajo.

Murasakibara podría ser dulce y tierno, pero tenía un lado sádico que nadie conocía, ni él mismo. Sólo las personas con quienes se acostaba podrían ver esa cara suya, y Kōki era el primero. No le importaba su atracción hacia Himuro, menos que Kōki tuviera una relación con su respetable ex capitán. Sólo por ese día, ninguno existía, y Kōki estaba de acuerdo. Tapó con un dedo el glande, deteniendo la salida del líquido pre seminal. El castaño gimió y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello contrario, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

— Mura... M-Me vengo  
— No lo harás todavía, Furicchin~

Alcanzó la botella de lubricante con su mano disponible, abriéndola con la misma y dejando caer un poco del líquido en sus dedos. No pensaba, estaba en blanco en ese momento. Mandó al diablo su equipo, el autobús, su capitán, su reputación y a Himuro. Estúpido chihuahua que tenía algo especial, erótico. Lo disfrutaría hasta el último bocado. Humedeció por completo sus dedos, introduciendo uno con cuidado a la entrada del menor.

Gritó. Fue lo único que pudo hacer. Era obvio que Murasakibara era grande, no, enorme, y por ende sus extremidades también; pero eso le había dolido. Aunque fuera solo un dedo y ya no fuera virgen dolió y grito. Y aun así, a pesar del dolor que sentía mientras el contrario movía su dedo medio en su interior, no pidió que se detuviera. A Atsushi le encantó la manera en que Kōki había gritado, sádico o no era excitante. En ese punto su miembro ya estaba despierto y las ganas de hacerlo suyo lo comían, el problema era que si no quería dejar mucha evidencia de sus actos debía ser cuidadoso.

Cuándo sintió que el castaño se acostumbró metió el segundo, esta vez recibiendo un gemido mezclado con dolor. Metió casi después el tercer dedo con un Kōki delirando. Daba pequeños brincos sobre su mano y se penetraba con los dedos del Pívot. Sus gemidos pegaban en el oído del mayor, provocándolo aún más. Desesperado, Furihata le quitó la chaqueta y la camisa, dejando ver su formado abdomen que no dudo en tocar, era mucho más marcado que el de su pareja, mejor...

No, Atsushi era mucho mejor que Seijūrō. Más alto, fuerte, y provocador que el emperador. Su consciencia ya le jugaba chueco y a él no le importaba. En esos momentos, Akashi Seijūrō no era nada para él.

Busco los labios dulces de su acompañante, tomando con fuerza los cabellos lilas. Sacó sus dedos de la entrada de Kōki, quien reprochó mordiéndole un labio, para levantarse y pegar su bronceado cuerpo contra los casilleros. Esa mezcla de dolor le fascino. ¿Por qué Akashi nunca hacía eso con él? Siempre tan romántico y caballeroso. Hasta los caninos más educados necesitan sus castigos de vez en cuando, y que mejor que castigarlos en la cama.

— Atsushi... — Gimió, claramente provocandolo aún más. Mordió su propio labio inferior, lo que estaba a punto de hacer no lo hizo nunca, ni con el pelirrojo. Se acercó una vez más a sus labios y los beso levemente. — Jódeme...

Con esa simple palabra perdió lo poco que le quedaba de cordura.

Bajó sus pantalones y ropa interior, pasó el glande de su enorme miembro por la entrada de Kōki antes de meterlo. No faltaba decir que tuvo que tapar la boca del castaño ante el grito desgarrador que soltó, si alguien los encontraban estaban muertos, y preferían morir después de todo el placer que tendrían. Ni se molestó en limpiar las lágrimas que salían de las obres café. ¿Para qué? Aquella vista de Kōki sonrojado y llorando era bella, en toda sus letras. Ahora entendía la obsesión que tenía su ex capitán por el jugador. Se quedó unos minutos dentro. El interior era exquisitamente apretado para su gran intimidad, la cual punzaba por querer moverse en él. Mientras que Kōki deliraba por lo caliente que se sentía el as.

Mandó muy lejos el dolor que pudiera sentir y movió sus caderas. Una corriente eléctrica invadió el de signo libra tras el movimiento del castaño, haciéndolo tomar sus caderas y brindarle una estocada. La cara de Kōki ante aquello no la olvidaría nunca, las lágrimas aumentaron ahora de placer y un hilo de saliva se escapaba de sus labios. Y Murasakibara no estaba muy lejos de parecer igualmente erótico. Furihata se deleitó por el semblante tan... dominante de, lo que él creía, un chico dulce.

Las embestidas tomaron un ritmo rápido y delicioso para ambos, Kōki sentía que en cualquier momento decaería y llegaría al clima, cosa que fue notada por el peli purpura e impidió nuevamente con su pulgar que el chico se corriera. El castaño comenzaba a quedarse ronco por los gemidos no producidos de su garganta, pero daba igual, la lujuria lo traía loco. Era un completo pecador, y Atsushi lo sabía. Una pareja de pecadores bajo la influencia de Asmodeo que irían parar directo al infierno.

En cuestión de minutos (Largos minutos ya que el lado sádico de Murasakibara no quería terminar nunca) terminaron. Fue inevitable que Kōki se durmiera, al ser de un cuerpo algo débil y con toda la energía gastada con anterioridad era algo obvio que así sería. Murasakibara se compadeció y le dio una ducha al pequeño antes de vestirlo con su uniforme y tomar sus cosas. Seguramente su equipo lo estaría buscando y no les gustaría nada encontrárselo de un modo tan... comprometedor. Cargó al chico sobre su espalda y salió del edificio. Y como supuso, estaba Seirin en las escaleras, donde una vez los milagros tuvieron cierta reunión. Por su mente paso Akashi. ¿Qué haría si se enterara de lo sucedido en los vestidores? Bueno, Furihata no era tonto y él no se arriesgaría tanto.

— No diré nada, Mura. — Se escuchó sobre su hombro. El aludido giró levemente su rostro hacia el de cabello café, pero este estaba simulando estar dormido. — Sei no se enterara. No pienso decirle que su compañero es mucho mejor en el sexo que él. — Si su rostro estuviera descubierto Atsushi hubiera presenciado una sonrisa socarrona en él.  
— Furicchin~ Fue un placer probarte. — No hizo expresión ninguna ya que Seirin se acercaba a él. — No dudes en llamarme si quieres repetirlo. — Alcanzó a decir antes de que el entrenador se acercara.  
— Murasakibara-Kun. Gracias por traer a Furihata-Kun.  
— No es nada~  
— ¿Por qué lo traes en tu espalda, Murasakibara? — Se escuchó casi hasta el fondo la pregunta de Kagami. A su lado, permanecía Kuroko con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.  
— Lo encontré en los pasillos y estaba cabeceando~ Esta dormido justo ahora~— Yo lo llevo. — El pívot le dio a Kiyoshi el cuerpo del castaño. Reprimió un gruñido de sus labios al sentir un dolor en sus caderas cuando su compañero lo acomodó en él.

Los chicos agradecieron el acto del integrante de Yosen sin cuestionar nada más. Permaneció en el mismo lugar viendo como el equipo caminaba hacia sus respectivos hogares. Satisfecho no lo describía en ese momento. Había probado el capuccino más dulce de su vida y estaba por seguro que volvería a hacerlo. Y ese pensamiento se hizo más fuerte cuando, desde la lejanía, Kōki levanto su rostro hacia él. La expresión podría tomarse como lasciva, orgullo, obsesión. O para dejar las cosas más fáciles, era como si Furihata estuviera a punto de entrar a la zona.

Correspondió la misma expresión.

Su instinto le dijo que algo no iría bien. De ese día en adelante. El emperador no comentó que era un gran observador después de todo.


End file.
